


Sweetheart

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pre-Relationship, Victor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 2: Social Media or Celebrations (I chose Celebrations - Valentine's, to be exact.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157526213025/otayuri-week-day-2-celebrations).

It was official, Viktor had gone insane.

“You dropped my name into what?” Yuri hissed, not caring at all that almost all the people at the hallways had stopped to stare at him and the stupid idiot. Seriously though, does the other’s idiocy know no bounds? Because recently he had done _nothing_ but do moronic things like this.

The other wasn’t even fazed at his outburst, merely continuing to smile stupidly at him. “To that box for this year’s Valentines Lover’s Lottery!”

Yuri could honestly feel his eyes twitching in annoyance. “Single ladies, you dumb shit, names of _single ladies._ You’re supposed to drop names of _single fucking ladies_ at those stupid fucking boxes!" he curled his hands into fists, _this_ fucking close to throwing a punch at the older man’s infuriating face and throttle him, detention with Prof Giacometti the Pervert be damned.

It would honestly be worth it.

The silver haired man shrugged, not at all aware Yuri was a hair’s breadth away at finally murdering him. “And your point exactly?”

Yuri gritted his teeth. “You should’ve dropped the hag’s name in them, not mine!”

“But I did,” Viktor looked at him like it should be obvious – just like how much Yuri wanted to fucking stomp him dead. The nosy students still listening on their conversation were now slowly giving them a wide berth, survival instincts at work, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Yuri exploded. _Unlike a certain dumb ass,_ “They were still missing one person, you see, and asked a referral from me. And well, I couldn’t think of anyone but you! I mean, you’re single, and if you shut your mouth you’d certainly look like a very dainty lady.”

That was it.

Yuri could literally feel all the fucks he could have given flying out to somewhere.

He had been patient long enough.

Much later, after this whole fiasco is over and stories of varying intensities would start flying all around campus, all of them would have the same beginning – that an audible snap was heard before Yuri jumped-tackled Viktor immediately on the neck, his hisses and growls drowning out the older man’s cries of _“Not the hair! Not my precious hair-ack!”_ while the rest of the people around them stayed rooted to their spot, not knowing what to do (more like, they were too scared of what Yuri could do to them to interrupt,) watching in horrified fascination at the train wreck happening before their very eyes.

Aside from the current Yuri-Viktor showdown, the whole campus suddenly had a new fascination with everything Kazakh as the one who had stopped Yuri from further helping nature in balding Viktor was the mysterious handsome Kazakh transfer student. And he had done it suavely too!

While everyone was merely staring at the fight, the Kazakh had strode right towards the squirming ball of Russians and calmly tapped Yuri’s shoulders, his stoic expression not even changing when the blond man snapped his head to glare at him and hiss a “What?”

“You are Yuri Plisetsky?” the dark haired man asked, unfazed at the spectacle in front of him.

Before Yuri could respond, Viktor beat him to it, squealing in delight from under him and pointing at somewhere on the Kazakh’s chest. “Yuri look!” the older man shook the younger man’s arm, beaming at him despite the current state of his precious hair. “It’s your sweetheart.”

That made the blond pause, this time fully observing the dark haired man. And, true to Viktor’s words, pinned right on the man’s breast pocket was a small piece of paper with Yuri’s full name written in Viktor’s distinguished hand writing.

Yuri couldn’t stop his jaw from opening wide in shock.

The Kazakh blinked at him, extending his hand for a handshake and introducing himself, “Otabek Altin. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an idiot who decided to post a small continuation to this more than a year later instead of updating her various ongoing stories. And Valentines had already passed!
> 
> What am I doing with my life?

Yuri was definitely not stalking the Kazakhstani transfer student. Of course _not_ , he was merely _observing_ the other.

Him, Otabek Altin, Yuri’s so called _sweetheart_.

What utter bullshit.

“Uhhh… Yurio?” an accented soft voice sounded from Yuri’s side, “What exactly are you doing?”

The growl that slipped passed Yuri’s throat had been pure instinctive, his body immediately recognizing the voice of the person who brought this torturous hell to Yuri before his brain could process it.

“None of your damned business, pig!” Yuri hissed, taking sadistic pleasure in seeing the Japanese pig wince in fear. Really, for someone older than Yuri and the damned person who had managed to capture the most elusive (barf) bachelor’s heart in the whole school, the teen in front of Yuri was so very fucking _twitchy_. “And that’s not even my name!”

It annoyed him to no end, honestly. How someone who shared his glorious name (and was older than him, damn it) could be so damned spineless.

“Now why don’t you go run fucking along towards your equally as useless boyfriend?” He continued shouting, voice turning louder and louder at every word.

Yuri realized too late he had fucked up. And yes, _god fucking damn it_ , Otabek Altin indeed had turned around to observe the spectacle Yuri and the spineless Japanese loser had gotten themselves into.

Really, stupid Viktor and his stupid boyfriend were the bane of Yuri’s existence.

They were currently at the school’s library, Yuri instinctively following along the Kazakhstani student when he saw the other in his peripheral vision as he was on his way towards the school’s mini quasi zoo (that was the only place he could play with cats, as his grandfather had forbid him from getting a pet when Viktor came to live with them – his stupid cousin was allergic to cat fur.) Yuri hadn’t even been aware he did it, only realizing it when he was already hiding behind one of the bookshelves and peeking glances.

Now all that hard work was all for naught.

In the end he was still found- wait no, not found. Because Yuri wasn’t doing _anything_. He merely _chanced_ upon the other.

Yeah.

It didn’t help that after his outburst, the stupid Japanese pig’s expression lightened up when he saw Otabek Altin approaching them, giving Yuri an understanding look – and fucking hell, was that an actual _mischievous smile_ on the bastard’s lips? Yuri swore the asshole was spending too much time with his narcissistic peacock of a boyfriend he was starting to pick up on Yuri’s stupid cousin’s tells—

“Yuri Plisetsky,” that familiar deep voice spoke, making Yuri embarrassingly jump slightly in his place due to surprise. The spineless Japanese pig decided this was the right moment for him to disappear, the fucking asshole, and Yuri could do nothing more than glare scathingly at the hastily retreating back. Bastard better watch out because Yuri was definitely coming for him and his idiotic boyfriend and make them pay for all their sins. They better watch each other’s back because mercy would be nothing but a fleeting dream once he has his hands on them--

“Here,” Otabek Altin spoke again, hands stretched towards Yuri, something hidden in his closed fists.

Yuri could only blink blindly as he unconsciously accepted the thing.

It was a small pack of taffy chocolates.

Yuri could only gape at the gift.

He hadn’t known how long he had stood there stumped, but when he looked back again Otabek Altin was nowhere to be found.

That afternoon, Yuri found the only thing keeping him from going off at every single one of his schoolmates when the rumor mill blew off again was munching mercilessly at candies.

(Although nothing could hold him back from jumping in rage at his stupid cousin when they crossed paths during club time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lover’s Lottery is when the names of single females are written on slips of paper and placed in a large urn or box, and each single male draws a name in a lottery. He pins the name to his sleeve (but for this story I decided that the names would instead be pinned to the chest, right over the heart) for a week, and that female becomes his sweetheart for the next year. They used to do this back in the Roman times during the fertility festival of Lupercalia. This is where we got the expression “To wear your heart on your sleeve.”


End file.
